cawmunityfandomcom-20200222-history
Angel Warren
Angelica Christina Warren (born August 27, 1991) is an American professional wrestler and trainer under the ring name Angel Warren. Angel started her professional wrestling career in 2008 in Mexico. Joining the indy scene and traveling back into the United States. In the states, Angel would soon start up her own company where she would be one-half of the Tag Team Champions. Once the company had died she would join different companies like Brawls Beauties and numerous all-female companies, to NVW (turned into RTG), and currently in CTO and TKS. So far, Warren has won 2 Championships, with each having only 1 reign. A one-time K.O.D Tag Team Champion and a one-time TKS HellCat Champion. Furthermore, she is a CTO Diva contract winner. Warren has also achieved becoming the first and last BAW Elegance champion. Early Life Warren was born on August 27, 1991, in North Carolina, the daughter of Julia and Logan Warren. She is the youngest and the only daughter of 3: Darren and Derek. Her father who is Caucasian and part Native American and her mother who is African American and part Caucasian. Angel went to public school all her childhood and teenage life, becoming active in sports and becoming the first female to join her high school wrestling team. After graduating she would earn a wrestling scholarship to a college in California but soon turn it down to join professional wrestling. During her time in high school, she would pursue fitness and modeling. Professional Wrestling Career Indy Circuit Warren would start her professional wrestling career in 2008 in Mexico. Once placed in-ring, she would learn the art of Lucha Libre. Warren had basic techniques of wrestling from high school and self-defense moves. Warren also had basic Karate maneuvers from when she was younger. After learning the high-flying and quick pace of Lucha Libre, she would compete under the name "Nicole". Warren would also be in a faction called "Beautiful Hazard" with former professional wrestler Robert "Rob" Hazard. Warren still competes in Independent events like Joey Turner's HeatWave, and etc. She also competed Aniyah Vadoll's Popoff and CTO's Diva Palace. Knockouts of Dominance After being in Mexico for two years, Warren would travel back to America and start her first company, K.O.D. (Knockout of Dominance). This company was an all-female company ran by Warren and her tag team partner at the time. The company would produce 2 episodes, their debut on Christmas day in 2013, and the second a month after. Warren would make her American and YouTube debut on the second episode, winning the tag team knockout championships. The company took a hiatus after the second episode had aired and Angel tag partner/co-manager of the company had left. Angel brought back the company with superstars added to the roster and changed the company name to R.A.W. (Reckless Awesome Wrestling). But shortly with no debut, the company had come to an end and K.O.D. made a comeback for a short period of time but also came to a final end with no return episode. Brawl Beauties and Other Diva Leagues In 2012 and 2013, Warren was in numerous all divas company. Many don't remember the names of these leagues but Warren was one of the faces that made an impact on them. She was listed as a diva in entrance videos in these leagues, also being in a Christmas episode for Brawls Beauties, participating in a battle royal for a championship belt. After Brawl Beauties, Warren participated in more all diva leagues but they all came to an end, shortly after she signed with them. NVW/RTG At the end of 2013 and early 2014, Warren was contacted and signed with an upcoming company named NVW (renamed Rise to Glory or RTG). Warren was one of the first Vixens to be signed to the company and also the face of the Vixen division. She was also a part of the first Vixen feuds during NVW and also with RTG. She was more known for her feud with a Vixen named Doll when the company turned into RTG. Warren and Doll had a heated feud since the two didn't like each other outside the company, making the feud intense. Before RTG's first IPPV, Warren had been released from the company due to signing with another wrestling company. Cherish the Opportunity During the end of her RTG career, Warren would enter CTO's open contract diva battle royal, winning and earning her a year contract with CTO. She would make her CTO debut on the first ever episode of Corruption when she had a match against Aniyah Vadoll and Camilla Diorr was in Warren's corner. She would lose her debut due to Diorr interfering and both jumping Aniyah. During the attack on Aniyah, Tesla Vandetta would come to the aid of Aniyah and apply her finisher onto Warren. The following episode, Warren was placed into a match against Tesla in a handicap match where Kelcey Taelor was Warren;s partner. Warren lost her second match in a row, due to Taelor running out on her and leaving her alone with Tesla. Warren would also lose the next match on Corruption to Taelor, lead that into a short feud that would be settled on CTO's first IPPV, SlamImpact. Warren would get her first CTO win at SlamImpact but shortly get attacked by her old friend and tag team partner she had in 2014, Logan Perris. On August 24th, 2016, Warren and Perris had finally met each other in the ring. It was an intense one on one match, where Warren controls and won the match. Warren and Perris would have a second match against one another at an all-diva PPV called, DivaSlam. Warren wrestled at the prior event (DivaMania) against Aniyah Vadoll and won. At DivaSlam, Warren was dominated by Perris throughout the match. Warren fought through but ended up losing her match and increasing the personal and heated feud. On 3/24/2017, Warren and Perris fought to in a brand warfare and also to end their heated and personal feud. With a hard-fought battle, Warren would sadly lose the match and the victory of the feud. After the match, Perris would extend her arm in a handshake but Warren would decline. On the season premiere of CTO Corruption (5/26/17), Warren would go one on one with newly signed and TKS rival, Brooke and sadly lose. Warren would end up with losing the match yet again but returning a handshake that was offered by Brooke after the match. Stirring a possible face turn. On the Voltage CPV, Warren would make her way down to interrupt Border Whores (Alaina Petrova & Adriana ) attacking Warren's past tag mate and enemy Logan Perris. Total Knockout Society Late 2014, Warren signed a deal with a new all-female company, TKS (Total Knockout Society). Warren made her TKS debut on the first episode in a singles match against Julianna Arceneau with Adriana. Warren lost her TKS debut match due to being attacked by Rachel Reigns. On the next episode, Warren was placed in a tag team match where she and Adriana went against Rachel Reigns and Kelcey Taylor. The match was a tournament match to see which team would go on to face each other for the minor title in the company. No one won due to Warren and Reigns fighting outside of the ring, spilling backstage and resulting in a count-out. At TKS' first IPPV "Axis of Powers", Warren was placed in a fatal 4-way match against Reigns, and for the Desolation Championship, but the IPPV was canceled. On the premiere episode of season 2, Warren won the HellCat championship against Reigns in a one on one. Warren then as champion went to episode 2, winning another one on one match against newcomer Ariana Dynasty. Then went to attack Ariana by big booting her into the ring post. Warren was placed in a new feud against Isabella Petrova, where the two cut heated and personal promos about each other on episode three. The two would battle it out on TKS first official IPPV "Inception", and this would be Warren's first title defense. The two put on a battle, but Warren would win to retain her HellCat championship, to only then be attacked by TKS' new signee, Alexa Love. On the premiere episode of TKS Aftershock (Season 3), Warren and Love brawled it out for the HellCat Championship. The match ended in a double count-out, but the two kept brawling until they were interrupted by TKS newest Siren, Brooke. On 6/11/2017, Warren would go head to head against Alexa Love in a rematch for the HellCat Championship at DivaMania II. Warren would retain her championship with a controversial ending by using Love's finishing maneuver on her to get the victory. At the final episode of Aftershock before Axis Of Powers, Warren would attack Brooke during her interview. Later that night, Warren would be in a match with debuting Aubrey Aero. At the end of the match, Brooke would cost Warren the match, leading them to brawl post-match. Thus leading them to fight at Axis Of Powers for the Hellcat Championship. At second IPPV (Axis of Powers) on 10/13/2017, Warren would go one on one with Brooke where she would be defeated and lose the HellCat Championship. Brooke is the first Siren to defeat Warren of the HellCat Championship and break the longest reign in TKS. NightFall On July 12, 2016, Warren made her NightFall debut against long-time in ring enemy and real-life friend Rachel Reigns. This was Warren's first time competing in a "SIM" league and she fought a hard battle but sadly lose against Reigns. Queen of the Ring It was announced on 7/20/16 that Warren would be participating in a Queen of the Ring tournament. (Based off of the King of The Ring tournament). On 9/3/16, Warren went against her TKS rival; Isabella Petrova. Warren would be unsuccessful in her match and lose it under a minute. Warren would not qualify to go to round 2. New Age Horizons On 2/11/2017, Warren and a group of other women superstars participated in the first-ever NAH Women's Classic. The Women's Classic is a tournament for women who will battle it out until two women are left to fight for a championship at an upcoming NAH PPV. Warren was successful in the first round when she defeated Marcela to advance to round 2. On 6/7/2017, Warren would main event the second round of the Women's Classic tournament, going against Rachel Reigns in a Falls Count Anywhere match. Warren would be victorious in her match, only to be ambushed by Julianna Arceneau and Aysia; who would also advance in the tournament. British Association of Wrestling In late 2016/early 2017, Warren was signed to BAW. The first episode was set to be the first PPV as well, titled "Code of Honor". Due to technical difficulties, BAW was shut down before debut. Warren was set to go against Larissa Domindez for the BAW, Elegance Championship. On 2/17/17, the match was still held and crowning Warren the first and last BAW Elegance Champion. Wrestling Persona Angel Warren isn't a very known competitor but from her demeanor and attitude, she acts like the whole world knows her. From her dark (ombrée) hair down to her designer attires, Angel thinks she is the best female to step into the square ring. Going from a baby face to a snobbish heel in 2014, Warren still pays respect to all athletes in the wrestling profession. Warren often times have doubt that she would be recognized by anyone in the top, but she still trains and works hard to get everyone's attention. As a face, Warren can be your typical girl next door. She brings a sense of energy and life with her presence. She can be very charismatic and a bit comedic in the ring. Warren still has the token long dark (ombrée) hair and designer attires, but it does not define her. Bringing a smile to her fans from youngest to oldest and enjoys having fun in the ring, defines her. From working on her own leagues she ran to now getting booked on big events/show, Warren is destined to make a name for herself and to become one of the hardest working females in the business. Other Media Commercial Since being in CTO, they have partnered with athletic wear, TapouT and Warren has starred in a TapouT (CTO) commercial in 2014-2015, 2016 and 2017. Modeling In 2014, Warren made her first Playboy shoot, gracing the September cover. In 2016, Warren made her second and final Playboy shoot, gracing the Septemeber cover with Kelcey Taelor. Personal Life Angel is a fan of Korean pop music and mentioned her favorite Korean pop artist is Girls Generation. She is also a fan of the WWE game series dating back to No Mercy for the Nintendo 64. Her hobbies include dancing from ballet to freestyling and also does private training. Warren went to school part-time to earn a criminal justice and nursing degree. In 2014, Warren got engaged and married to a professional wrestler Brent Delivine (Harvey). They had their first child Casey before their marriage and Caleb afterward. A year later, they would have their only daughter Lexie. In January of 2016, the couple had filed for divorce and it was finalized in February the same year. In Wrestling Finishing Move * Angel Bomb (Power Bomb) (2013) * Spear * Angel Lock (Ankle Lock) Signatures * Beauty Boot (Brogue Kick) * Beauty Boot 2.0 (Running Superkick) * Essence Elbow (Bull Hammer) * D.E.E. Essence Elbow (Discus Elbow Smash) * StarStruck ( Diving Elbow) * Diving Moonsault Nicknames * StarStruckPrincess * Bombshell Beauty * The Golden Diva * M.I.L.F. * Hot Mama Managers * Camilla Diorr * Julianna Arceneau Entrance Themes * "Drop it Low" by Ester Dean (2012 - 2013) * "Sexy to Me" by JoJo (2012) * "Body" by Christina Aguilera (2013) * "All Night Long" by Demi Lovato ft Missy Elliot & Timbaland (2013 - 2014) * "Hello" by Karmin 2014 - 2015 (Face Theme) * "Put Your Hands Up (Bad Girl) by Photronique (2014) * "Pull Up the People" by ALESIA X M.I.A. (2014 - 2016) * "Feel Myself" by Natalia Kills (TKS Theme) (2016) * "Do You" by TroyBoi ( Heel Theme) (2016 - Present) * "Be Alright" by Ariana Grande (Pawlack Remix) (2017 - Present) Championships and Accomplishments Knockouts of Dominance * Knockout Tag Team Champion (1 time) Cherish the Opportunity * Winner of the CTO Open Contract Diva Battle Royal Total Knockout Society * HellCat Champion (1 time) Playboy * 2014 September Cover Girl * 2016 September Cover Girl British Association of Wrestling * Elegance Champion External Links YouTube Twitter Instagram Angel Warren Category:TKS Category:Wrestler Category:Woman Wrestler Category:CTO Category:Xbox